


Stolen moments

by Aki_lice



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha joins everyone on their travels sometimes, F/F, Implied sormik, Rose and Alisha can't seem to realize their feelings are mutual, Rose has a gay crisis, someone please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: “I am lucky to be able to meet so many wonderful people. No matter what any of us is, assassin, royalty, or seraphim… You all mean the world to me.”Ah, now she’s done it.Rose didn’t know how Alisha could be so earnest, or how she could spill her heart out as if it was nothing.
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started the anime(I did not play the fame, i'm sorry) and I love these two so much. I might make this a multi chapter fic, and I hope this fandom isn't dead!

It was a rather quiet and lovely night. All the stars were out, and they haven't met any threats today.

Alisha took the opportunity to sit alone, not too far from her friends, but not too close that she would get distracted by their chatter.

She would rarely get a moment of peace, so she took the opportunity to revisit her favorite book.

Alisha flipped the pages, absorbing every line and illustration. No matter how many times she read the celestial records, she could never tear her eyes away.

Everything around her would fade, leaving only her and the book.

That is at least, until she felt something fall on her lap.

Or rather, someone.

"Rose?!" Alisha managed to save the book from getting crushed by Rose's head. A head that was currently resting on her lap. "What are you doing?"

Rose smirked, and Alisha felt heat rising in her face.

"You wouldn't react no matter how many times I called you." The redhead explained.

"So you decided using my lap as a pillow would?"

Rose winked, and if it were not for the fact that Alisha valued this book, she would have dropped it on her face.

"I gotta say Princess, you make a nice pillow." Rose yawned, fully aware that she made the blonde blush harder. "It's so comfortable~"

"Then stay for a while." Alisha said.

"Huh?" The redhead's eyes widened.

"You've been working a lot. You deserve a rest." Alisha smiled, and used a hand to play with Rose’s hair. The latter blushed.

Of course, Rose being Rose, she had to joke about it or it would kill her.

“Wow Princess, do you just make friends with every assassin you meet?” Rose smirked, hoping that she would withdraw, but much to her dismay, she didn’t. “Shouldn’t you worry about having someone who was hired to kill you on your lap?”

She hated to admit it, but Alisha’s touch was so soothing, it was lulling her to sleep.

“You’re trustworthy and loyal, Rose. I don’t have to worry because you have my back.”

“You flatter me, princess.”

“And you don’t have to call me princess so much.”

“Huh?”

“We’re friends aren’t we?”

Rose hummed, and folded her arms.

“But you’re still a princess, and I’m an assassin, or merchant. No matter how you look at it, the difference is like day and night.” Rose’s tone was light, and dismissive, but Alisha couldn’t help but frown.

“Rose is Rose, isn’t that the name Sorey gave you?”

The redhead winced.

“I am lucky to be able to meet so many wonderful people. No matter what any of us is, assassin, royalty, or seraphim… You all mean the world to me.”

Ah, now she’s done it.

Rose didn’t know how Alisha could be so earnest, or how she could spill her heart out as if it was nothing.

“Ugh, how can you and Sorey always say such stuff without getting embarrassed?” Rose covered her face with her palms, making her companion gasp in offense.

“Why are you always so mean?”

Rose pulled her hands away, then took one of Alisha's, locking their hands together. She brought them close to her face, hiding the shade of red that took over her skin.

"You mean the world to me too." She muttered, and although embarrassed, she watched in amusement as Alisha blushed.

She tightened her grip, and stared at her in contemplation for a moment, before planting a kiss on her hand.

"R-Rose?" The princess squealed in surprise, and the assassin could not resist.

"Getting all worked up over something like this? Wow, did you even kiss anyone?"

Alisha looked away.

"No."

"Oh…"

Well, that backfired. 

“ _ You _ , Alisha, have never kissed anyone.” Rose sat up, and stared at her in disbelief. Alisha only avoided her gaze further, and brought the book close to her face.

“Why are you making such a big deal out of it?” Alisha groaned, obviously uncomfortable.

“It’s just that… you’re really pretty and…” The redhead trailed off, then put her hand on the book, gently moving it down. Her friend looked upset, although trying to hide it. "You know, with all your talk about Hyland and fighting and everything else, I kept forgetting you're just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're a girl like me!" Rose chuckled. "You said Rose is Rose. Well, I was wrong earlier, because Alisha is Alisha, you're not just a princess, or knight, you're all of them." Alisha only blinked in confusion. "It's okay that you didn't have your first kiss yet, and that you're a huge nerd, so you don't have to be embarrassed."

After finishing her speech, she started to wonder if hanging out around too much with Sorey was turning her into a sap.

Alisha looked at her, finally meeting her gaze, and smiled. Her eyes were glimmering with the moonlight, and Rose felt her heart threatening to burst out of its cage.

Her smile was beautiful, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to pull her in and kiss her.

"Thank you, Rose." Alisha said, and the redhead wondered if she was trying to give her a heart attack.

"Eh, all this mushy talk made me hungry." She jumped on her feet, and lent a hand to Alisha, who took it and held on to it.

As the two walked back to their group, Rose kept glancing at Alisha, and silently cursing the lucky bastard who will get to kiss her someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alisha discovers Rose is just a cat.

There were nights where this odd group of humans and seraphim would find themselves sleeping in tight places, accidently getting all tangled up together, or even worse, kicking each other.

Alisha figured out that it could not be helped. They travelled a lot, so that meant not being fortunate enough to find inns at times.

It wasn't much of a problem until tonight...

Alisha felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. She did not need to look to know who it was.

Still, she looked anyway, and found her assumptions to be correct.

It was Rose.

It was not the first time that Rose would cling to someone while asleep. She was a cuddler, and they discovered that when one day Sorey found her clinging to his arm -much to mikleo's dismay- and drooling on it-much to  _ Sorey's  _ dismay-.

This was however, the first time that Alisha found herself the victim of her cuddling.

Sorey insisted she should sleep between him and Rose.

It was strange, considering he could have asked anyone else, but she was never one to deny him a favor.

She took a good look at Rose, and had to hold her laughter. The redhead was making a ridiculous face in her sleep.

"Nooo… those are not worth 200 galds… make them 100…" she whined, and Alisha was finding it harder not to laugh.

Of course it was a dream involving money.

"Alisha you big doof… you're ruining… the economy…"

Ah. Of course it involved her getting teased.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to go back to sleep, which was easier said than done because the redhead started moving.

Rose's twitched, smelling something, before she relaxed and smiled. She then snuggled closer, resting her head under Alisha's neck, and pulling her close.

Alisha tensed, and had to stop herself from squealing from surprise.

Rose was too close, they were basically pressed against each other.

Should she wake her up?

No, that would be too cruel, and she didn't want to ruin her sleep.

All she needed to do was drift back to sleep and this situation will resolve itself in the morning.

"You smell nice… Alisha…" the redhead muttered, nuzzling her.

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

She sighed, and wrapped an arm around Rose, before raising her other hand and placing it on her head.

She gently played with her hair, making sure not to wake her up.

Rose was snoring softly, and Alisha chuckled.

It was rare to see her without her guard up. Rose always had a wall or two up, refusing to show her true feelings.

It was nice seeing her like this, and although she knew that Rose was being vulnerable with her because she was asleep, she still felt honored to be given this rare moment with her.

Placing a soft kiss on Rose's forehead, she decided it was time to go back to sleep.

That was… until she heard a strange sound.

Not being able to laugh was torture. She held back her laughter, slightly shaking, because Rose was  _ purring. _

_ She was purring like a cat. _

She never knew this was possible but here she was, cuddling the human embodiment of a cat.

Once she calmed down, Alisha felt a wave of affection swirling through her. She felt the other girl's warmth, and her steady breathing and heartbeat against her.

She found herself not minding how close they were, and how potentially awkward this might be in the morning.

All that mattered right now was how precious Rose was to her.

With that thought, she drifted back to sleep.

**-Stolen moments-**

Rose woke up in an embrace. That was the first thing she noticed. Before the rest of her senses would catch up, she recognized Alisha's smell.

She started to panic, and her heart began racing at the realization.

She slowly pulled away, enough to see the other girl's face.

Rose held her breath.

Alisha looked gorgeous. Her hair was free and untied, and she had to resist touching its curls.

She looked so calm, that Rose couldn't help but smile.

She could allow herself to smile lovingly, as long as no one could see.

As long as Alisha couldn't see.

She started to notice other things, like how Alisha had her arms around her, how one of her hands was touching the tips of her hair, or how she pouted in her sleep, and started clutching at Rose's clothes.

The assassin blushed. Did Alisha want her close again?

Shaking the thought away, she figured it wouldn't hurt to hold her close again. It was still the middle of the night, and who was she to deny the princess a good night's sleep?

She deserved that much.

Rose moved some of the blonde's hair away from her face, and regretted her action the moment her eyes landed on her lips.

They were so inviting, but she knew they weren't meant for her.

She buried herself back into Alisha's shoulder, and sighed.

"I love you." She whispered, low enough that no one could hear, and dreamt of a world where she could speak those words to Alisha every day, and hear them back.


End file.
